


The End

by Eschatona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Satan, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Trauma, Whump, and his dork of an Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschatona/pseuds/Eschatona
Summary: “I know you're serious about this. But you’re also very much traumatized. This kind of thing will happen, yeah? You know this.”Eliot’s whole body stiffened and Lucifer was quite certain Eliot was about to pose another argument, but then the boy seemed to deflate, shaking his head and staring off at some point on the wall, defeated.“I know.”-In which Eliot has a PTSD fueled dream and two dysfunctional idiots are.. considerably less dysfunctional than usual?





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhodrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodrangea/gifts).



> TW: all of three words mentioning past rape and other traumas. That's it.  
> Also mention of the killing of innocents.

“.. Hello?”

Eliot called out but no response came, only his own voice echoing back to him. Biting his lip he turned in a slow circle, carefully examining his surroundings. The observation didn't help because there was nothing around him except a cloudy white. A fog of it surrounded him, obscured his vision, not allowing him to see anything further than a few feet away. 

White fog all around. Everywhere except the ground, which was red and liquid. His feet were submerged, the liquid lapping at his ankles. Eliot grimaced. It was clearly watered down, but nonetheless Eliot could tell from the sharp coppery scent that this was undoubtedly blood.

Eliot didn't think too hard about that. His brain didn't quite know what to do with the information or how to process it, so he didn’t dwell on it. Tried his hardest to ignore the slight stickiness the blood left as it splashed up onto his calves at the slightest movement.

All of a sudden there was a presence behind him. Eliot panicked. He scrambled back, almost falling over himself in his haste to turn, to put some distance between himself and the creature that had appeared behind him.

An angel. 

It was tall, eyes closed, seeming to glow with an ethereal light that Eliot knew was a  _ lie _ . He didn't recognise this particular angel but that didn't matter because the angels were all _ dead _ , and the ones that weren't dead would be in hiding for a very long time. Lucifer had told him so, and Eliot knew it was true because he'd been there, in the middle of that war. He’d seen it all by the end, by the time he wasn't just the pathetic little human that needed protecting but more, so much  _ more _ .

He didn't feel like that now. He felt pathetic all over again, even though it was just one angel in front of him and not a battalion’s worth. He tried to steel himself but couldn't stop the way his fingers were trembling.

“Why- How are you here?” He hated the way his voice shook even now. Just the sight of an angel was enough to drag all the memories he’d tried to repress right back up to the surface. The angel only smiled at him, not offering a response. 

Eliot grit his teeth, taking a step backwards. He didn't know what to do. “What do you want?” The words were practically a hiss. The angel’s smile widened impossibly further in response. It opened into a grin and blood dripped from its mouth, black clumps of gore and corruption running down its chin, falling into the sea of blood that surrounded them. 

“A message.” It’s voice was rough, the angel’s mouth not moving with its words. ~Instead it spoke directly into his mind, an uncomfortable reminder that on a fundamental level, even as his own blood ran black in his corruption, he was still one of  _ them _ .  

The angel opened its eyes and Eliot recoiled in horror as he saw they were black. Black iris, black sclera, a soulless void staring at him from an angel’s body.

“We’re coming.” That was all, the only words needed, and then in a flash of light so bright and abrasive Eliot felt the scratch of it where he stood, the angel disappeared. 

Alone Eliot crashed to his knees, ignoring how that splashed blood all over his legs, chest. He had bigger things to worry about now than a little bit of blood. He felt the panic as it truly took hold of him, settling into his bones and heart and lungs. His breaths came rapidly, desperately but he didn’t notice, even as his vision started to cloud. The angels were coming.

They were all going to die.

-

Technically speaking Lucifer didn't really  _ need _ to sleep. Neither did Eliot. But they both did it anyway, because it was a nice opportunity to just enjoy each other’s warmth. Besides, the land of peaceful sleep was often far gentler than reality.

So Lucifer was sleeping, but that sleep was disturbed as Eliot started fidgeting and squirming about in the bed beside him. Lucifer grumbled his displeasure at being woken, tightening his arm around Eliot’s chest and shuffling closer to him, hoping it'd calm him down.

It did not calm him down, and Lucifer grunted as he received a kick in the shin for his efforts. He forced his eyes open, blinking blearily. And the he blinked again, wondering if there was something wrong with his vision.

No, nothing wrong with him. Eliot was just  _ glowing _ . Now that he was awake Lucifer registered the prickle of discomfort the angel light always bought, but he was largely immune to it, especially at such low levels. He pushed himself up in the bed with a tired groan, turning Eliot so the boy was lying on his back, frowning as he saw how Eliot’s face was twisted up into something of a grimace.

Dead people weren't really supposed to dream, but in extreme scenarios it happened. Eliot had been having the odd dreams here and there since he'd been pulled into the war, and from what he'd shared with Lucifer the dreams were never of anything pleasant. But he'd never glowed during them, so now Lucifer was starting to worry.

He didn't have to worry much longer. Eliot jackknifed up in bed with a gasp, looking around frantically, eyes shining with tears. Lucifer was quick to move in front of him as Eliot gasped for breath, carefully cupping his face first with one hand and then the other, offering him a reassuring smile. 

“Hey, everything's okay now, yeah? It was just a dream.”

He tried to keep his voice soft, comforting but Eliot shook his head. From the wet gasps that followed Lucifer could tell he was trying to speak through his hyperventilation, which was never a good plan.

“Come on Eli, breathe for me.” It took a few moments but Eliot was forcing himself to take deeper breaths, and eventually his breathing settled. “There we go, there's my good boy.” Lucifer smiled, wiping away tears from green eyes, but Eliot didn’t smile back.

“Th- they're coming Luci. I saw one, in my dream.”

Lucifer frowned again, running a hand through the fluff of Eliot’s hair and then pulling him close, so Eliot could hide his face in his chest. That had always helped him calm down in the past. “What do you mean, hm? You're not making much sense darling.”

He heard Eliot sniffle but he didn't pull his face away from Lucifer’s shirt, who lowered his head so he could hear what Eliot was saying, his voice muffled by cotton. 

“The angels, there was an angel. He said they were coming. It has to be a message, we’ve got to prepare, we’ve got to-”

Eliot paused as Lucifer pushed him away, holding him at arm's length to look at him properly. Lucifer could see how panicked Eliot still was and tried to offer another smile but it wavered, and he couldn't keep the sadness from his eyes as he spoke. “Eli we’ve talked about this, yeah? They're gone. They're all gone and they're not coming back for a very, very long time.”

Eliot’s face scrunched up in frustration and he practically jumped off the bed, glaring at Lucifer. “Why won't you listen to me!? This is serious, Luci! It was a message, it has to be!” And then his expression shifted to something more accusatory, his nose scrunching in his displeasure. “What, do you not believe me?”

Lucifer crossed his arms and raised a disapproving eyebrow, clearly not impressed by Eliot’s outburst. “Of course I believe you. I believe that you had a bad dream, and that's that. That's all it was Eliot. A dream.”

Eliot scowled, not buying it. “It felt real, Luci. I swear. I'm certain about this.”

With a sigh Lucifer moved to the edge of the bed and swung his legs off of the side so he was sat in front of Eliot, staring up at him, trying his best to keep his expression level “I know you're serious. But you’re also very much traumatised. This kind of thing happens, mm? You know this.”

Eliot’s whole body stiffened and Lucifer was quite certain Eliot was about to pose another argument, but then the boy seemed to deflate, shaking his head and staring off at some point on the wall.

“I know.” The admission was so quiet Lucifer almost missed it. He offered a smile of reassurance and Eliot sighed, crawling into his lap, Lucifer hugging him tight in response. No more words were needed so Lucifer simply held his little angel and after a few minutes passed he rolled them both over, back into the bed. 

“This isn't going to be easy, Eli. You’ve fought in a war that's lasted eons. It's a lot for your tiny human mind to take.” Eliot rolled his eyes at the teasing but didn’t dignify it with a response, only shifting so he was a little more comfortably curled up next to Lucifer.   
  


“I really did think it was a message.” The murmur came as Eliot was close to falling back to sleep and Lucifer nodded, pressing his lips to Eliot’s fluffy mess of hair. “I know. Just try and get some sleep, yeah? We’ll do something fun tomorrow.”

Eliot yawned and nodded his agreement, and it was clear from the way Eliot’s eyes were already dropping that the dream had left Eliot exhausted. “Night Luci.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Eliot’s forehead in response to the sleepy mumble, watching as his little angel dozed off.   
  


Half an hour passed as Lucifer lay there, holding Eliot close, watching his precious face for any signs of disturbance. It wasn’t likely that Eliot would have another dream for a few weeks now, they tended to be quite irregular. He tried not to stew over how traumatised the angels had left his baby, but all this had reminded him of it. Just the thought of it stirred a bloodlust that wasn't healthy to entertain. Not now that the war was over

He didn’t care.

“Canary.”

Within seconds of his summon Canary stepped out of the shadows, one hand in his pocket and a cocktail in the other. He’d called him in the middle of something, then. No matter.

“Hey. You need something?”

A silent nod as Lucifer looked down at Eliot again, expression hardening. He looked back up at Canary and his right hand must have seen something in his eyes because he sighed, placing the cocktail down on Lucifer’s dresser. When Canary turned back to face him he was frowning, unimpressed. “I'm not gonna to be able to get back to my party tonight, am I?”

“No. Canary, there are rumours about angels lurking in the ninth circle, in the caves. Take care of them.”

Canary stepped back towards the shadows, in preparation for teleporting away, but Lucifer didn't miss the way his eyes narrowed in disapproval. “Yeah? You know the rumours as well as I do, Luci - they’re refugees. Not archs. Not even soldiers. They’re peaceful.”

Lucifer’s lips stretched into a grin entirely devoid of mercy, eyes glinting coldly. “And yet they're related to the fuckers that raped and blinded  _ my _ pet. Kill them, Canary. There's no such thing as a peaceful angel.”

Canary’s expression hardened at the reminder of what Eliot had gone through. They'd only witnessed the aftermath, the wrecked shell of a boy once so bright and trusting, but that was more than enough to fill him with the heat of vengeance.

No more words were needed. Canary melted into the shadows and Lucifer turned back to Eliot, letting his own eyes close, deciding he could do with a few more hours of rest. Canary was taking care of things.

He could sleep easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me why my computers autocorrecting there's to theyres. I'd really, really love to know.
> 
> So like,, this isn't canon in the slightest because i know way less than I should about the angels and we haven't even got to this point in the plot yet but… ta~dah! Angst! Fluff! Murder!


End file.
